chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA50020
放課後。 After school. 生徒会の仕事が終わり、寮へと歩く。 After I finished my student council work, I walk back to the dorm. 今日はかなりヘビーな宿題をこなさなければならない。 There's quite a lot of homework today. とっとと帰って、とっとと終わらせよう。 The sooner I could go back, the sooner I could finish it. ……と思ったが、教科書を机の中に忘れてきた。 ...Even though I want to do that, I forgot the textbook in my desk. 一度教室に戻るか。 I must go back to the classroom right away. 下駄箱に靴を入れ、廊下を急ぐ。 I put my shoes in my locker and hurry through the hallway. すると、見慣れた顔がそこにあった。 Then, I see a familiar face. 【孝平】「よう、陽菜」 Kouhei : Hi, Haruna. 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん」 Haruna : Ah, Kouhei-kun. 陽菜は振り返った。 Haruna looks back at me. 廊下の掲示板に、なにやらポスターを貼っているようだ。 She's putting up some kind of poster on the bulletin board. //I am presuming it should be singular, cause putting up multiple posters is a pain// 【孝平】「何それ？」 Kouhei : What's that? 【陽菜】「美化月間のお知らせだよ」 Haruna : Notification for monthly cleaning. 【陽菜】「ほら私、美化委員だから」 Haruna : I'm in the beautification committee, remember? //I prefer "cleaning", but August uses "beautification"// 【孝平】「そうだったな」 Kouhei : Ah, that's right. 足下にはポスターの束と画びょうがある。 There is a bunch of posters and thumbtacks at her feet. これを全部貼って回るのか？ Is she going to post all of these? 【孝平】「他の委員たちは？」 Kouhei : Where's the rest of the committee? 【陽菜】「部活とか、いろいろね」 Haruna : They have club activities and other things to do. 【陽菜】「私、ホントにジャンケン弱いんだ」 Haruna : I'm not really good at rock-paper-scissors. 陽菜は笑う。 Haruna chuckles. ジャンケンに負けて、ポスター貼り係をやるハメになったってことか。 Whoever lost had to post all of these posters? つられて俺も笑った。 I smile at her as she hangs up the posters. 【孝平】「そういや、陽菜って昔からジャンケン弱かったよな」 Kouhei : That's right, you're bad at rock-paper-scissor, even in the old days. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... あ。 ......Maybe I shouldn't have said that. //Note: Haruna isn't mad. She is just taken aback because Kouhei talks about the past// 俺は頭を掻いた。 I scratch my head. 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei : Sorry. 【陽菜】「ううん。どうして謝るの？」 Haruna : Why are you apologizing? 【陽菜】「孝平くんは、これから帰るところ？」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, are you about to go back? //actually, he stays in the dorm :P ...any better wording?// 【孝平】「まあ、そのつもりだったんだけど……」 Kouhei : Well, I'm planning to...... 俺はもう一度、陽菜の足下を見た。 I look at her feet again. やっぱり、これを一人で全部貼るのは大変だと思う。 It's definitely bad to let her do all this alone. それに、宿題があるのは陽菜も同じだ。 Plus, Haruna has the same amount of homework as I do. 【孝平】「なあ、小腹減らないか？」 Kouhei : Say, aren't you a little hungry? 【陽菜】「え？」 Haruna : Eh? 【孝平】「早く終わらせて、味噌ラーメン食いに行こうぜ」 Kouhei : Let's finish this up and go get some ramen. 俺はポスターと画びょうを手に取った。 I take some of the posters and thumbtacks. 【陽菜】「孝平くん……」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun...... 【孝平】「次はどこに貼るんだ？」 Kouhei : Where do you need to put up the next one? 【陽菜】「えっと」 Haruna : Umm... 【陽菜】「二階の、廊下かな」 Haruna : The second floor's hallway. 【孝平】「おし」 Kouhei : OK. 【孝平】「じゃ、行くか」 Kouhei : Let's go. 【陽菜】「うんっ」 Haruna : Yeah 二階の掲示板にポスターを貼り、次は三階。 After the second floor is finished, next is the third floor... それが終わったら今度は四階。 And the fourth floor... 校内の掲示板をすべて回るのは、けっこうな作業だ。 Visiting all of the bulletin boards in our school is a lot of work. 【孝平】「美化委員会って、地味に大変な仕事だな」 Kouhei : Being in the beautification committee is quite a hard job. 【陽菜】「そうかな？」 Haruna : You think so? 【陽菜】「どこの委員会も、それなりに仕事量は多いと思うよ」 Haruna : No matter which committee it is, I think there is a lot of work. 【孝平】「でもさ、掃除とかしなきゃなんないんだろ？」 Kouhei : Yeah, but the other ones don't have to do things like cleaning, right? 【陽菜】「うん。そうだよ」 Haruna : Yes, that's true. 【陽菜】「草むしりしたり、ゴミ拾いしたり」 Haruna : We do things like weeding, and picking up garbage. 【孝平】「うわー」 Kouhei : Wow. やっぱ大変だ。 That really is a lot of work. 言っちゃ悪いが、委員会に入ってまで掃除するのもなぁ、と思う。 I feel bad for saying this, but loving to clean so much as to join a committee... だったら部活に入った方が、まだ青春してるっぽい。 Isn't doing club activities a better way to spend her youth? 【孝平】「陽菜は偉いなあ」 Kouhei : Haruna, you're amazing. 【陽菜】「なんで？」 Haruna : ...Why? 【孝平】「なんでって言われても」 Kouhei : "Why"? 【陽菜】「美化委員は、ただ学校がキレイになるお手伝いをしてるだけ」 Haruna : Our job is simply to make our school look nice. 【陽菜】「私たちが頑張るより、みんなが少しずつ頑張った方がキレイになるんだよ」 Haruna : And not just only us. If everyone tried their best to keep our school clean, it'd be even better. 陽菜はにっこりと言う。 Haruna says so with a smile. やっぱり、偉い。 She is amazing, isn't she? こういう作業を面倒臭がらずにやるのも偉い。 Doing all this tedious work without complaining... //complaining sounds better than worry and techically, tedious fits better than hard, context-wise// 【陽菜】「手伝ってくれてありがとうね、孝平くん」 Haruna : Thanks for helping me out, Kouhei-kun. 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei : No problem. 何よりも、笑顔でできるところがすごいと思う。 Most of all, it's amazing that she does all of this with a smile. ポスター貼りの仕事が終わり、俺たちは学食に来ていた。 After we finished putting up the posters, we arrive at the cafeteria. ただいま午後４時半。 It's 4:30 PM. ピークタイムの前なので、生徒の姿もまばらだった。 It's not rush hour yet, so there isn't a lot of students here. //"isn't a lot" is AmE, "there aren't a lot" is BrE// 【孝平】「陽菜は味噌ラーメンでいいか？」 Kouhei : Haruna, are you OK with miso ramen? 【陽菜】「いいよいいよ、自分で払うから」 Haruna : It's fine. It's fine. I'll buy it on my own. 【孝平】「いいんだって。頑張ってる陽菜へのご褒美だ」 Kouhei : Nope. This is the reward for your hard work. 遠慮する陽菜を横目に、味噌ラーメンをオーダーする。 Glancing at the reserved Haruna, I order the miso ramen. それとアイスティーを二つ。 And two glasses of ice tea. 【孝平】「はい、お疲れ」 Kouhei : Here you go. Thank you for your hard work. 席に着き、小さく乾杯した。 We sit down and have a small toast. 【陽菜】「ホントに、おごってもらっちゃってよかったの？」 Haruna : Is it really OK for you to treat me? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yes. 【孝平】「おやつにしちゃ、ちょっとヘビーだけどな」 Kouhei : Treating you dessert too might be a bit too much though. 運ばれてきた味噌ラーメンを見て、陽菜は苦笑した。 Haruna smiles guiltily as I pass her the extra-large miso ramen. //reorder// さすが鉄人、今日も容赦なく盛ってくる。 That's the Iron Chef for you. //^// //鉄人 = the school chef// 【陽菜】「じゃ、じゃあ、遠慮なくいただきます」 Haruna : If you say so, then I'm not holding back... 【孝平】「おう。たんと食え」 Kouhei : Don't hold back. Go wild. //better, conversation-wise// 特盛り味噌ラーメンに取りかかる陽菜。 Haruna starts eating the miso ramen. 【孝平】「うまいか？」 Kouhei : Is it good? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yes. 満面のスマイル。 Her whole face smiles. ステーキもラーメンも一流なのが鉄人のすごいところだ。 The Chef's first class steak and ramen are excellent. ……。 ...... しかし、減らない。 But there's still plenty left. 一生懸命食べているにも関わらず、まったくかさが減らない。 Even though she's eating all she could, the amount doesn't decrease one bit. 陽菜は焦った様子で、額の汗をぬぐった。 She wipes the sweat off her forehead. Maybe it's too much for her. //much sounds more appropriate than hot// //She's sweating because it's hot. could we find a better wording?// 【陽菜】「あの、孝平くん」 Haruna : Umm... Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「よかったら、残り食べてくれない……かな？」 Haruna : If it's OK with you, would you like to have the leftovers? あえなく撃沈したらしい。 It looks like she surrendered. 【孝平】「んじゃ、いただく」 Kouhei : OK then, allow me. 【陽菜】「ごめんね」 Haruna : Sorry. 【陽菜】「まだ熱いから気をつけて」 Haruna : Careful, it's still hot. そう言って、陽菜はハンカチを差し出した。 She offers me her handkerchief. 小花柄の、キレイにアイロンがかかったハンカチだった。 A cleaned and ironed flowered handkerchief. 【陽菜】「おいしい？」 Haruna : Is it good? 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : Yeah. 食べながら、陽菜のハンカチで汗をぬぐう。 I dig into the ramen and wipe off my sweat with her handkerchief. ふと、昔のことを思い出した。 This reminds me of the past. 確か七年前も、同じようにハンカチを貸してもらった気がする。 I recall that she lent me a similar handkerchief 7 years ago. たぶん俺が転んで怪我をしたとか、そんな理由だったと思う。 Probably because I fell down and got a wound, something like that. あの頃から、陽菜はまったく変わっていない。 The ironed handkerchiefs, and the same gentle air... //reorder// アイロンのきいたハンカチも、その穏やかな空気も。 Haruna hasn't changed at all since then. //^// 【陽菜】「……なあに？」 Haruna : What is it? 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : Hmm? 【陽菜】「今、笑ってた」 Haruna : You're smirking just now. 【孝平】「思い出し笑いだ」 Kouhei : I'm just thinking of something. 【陽菜】「なになに？」 Haruna : Hmm? About what? 【孝平】「教えない」 Kouhei : I can't tell you. 【陽菜】「もう、意地悪」 Haruna : Ungh, you're so mean. 陽菜は両手で頬杖をつき、俺を見る。 Haruna rests her chin on her hands and looks at me. 幼なじみだからか、陽菜といるとなんだかホッとする。 She's my childhood friend, and I feel calm whenever I'm around her. 幼なじみといっても、一緒にいた期間はほんのわずかだ。 ...Though I say "childhood friend", I haven't been with her for that long. 七年前に珠津島に引っ越して、一年後にまた転校した。 I moved to Tamatsu Island 7 years ago, and got transferred 1 year later. 陽菜との思い出だって、特別多いわけじゃない。 I don't have that many specific memories with Haruna. ……。 ...... 俺は、陽菜に感謝しているのだ。 I want to express my thanks to her though. あれは、確か６年前。 It was 6 years ago... 俺が珠津島を出る数日前のことだ。 A few days before I left Tamatsu Island... 俺は、クラスメイトの何気ない言葉でひどく傷ついていた。 I was hurt by my classmates' uncaring words. 子供ながらに、もう二度と人を信じるまいと思った。 Being just a child then, I thought I'd never trust anyone again. そんな俺を救ってくれたのが、彼女の手紙だ。 What pulled me through was her letter. 転校しても、俺には友達がいる。 Even if I change schools, I'd still have a friend. 俺を気に掛けてくれる人がいる。 There is still at least one person who cares about me. //Use singular because it's specifically Haruna// そう思うだけで、失望せずにその後の転校人生を乗り越えることができたのだ。 Just thinking about that got me over my depression. //shortened it// 決して大げさじゃなく。 I'm not exaggerating at all. 【孝平】「はぁ、食った食った」 Kouhei : Aaahh, I'm done. 【陽菜】「完食だね」 Haruna : Good job. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、今度は私がデザートおごってあげる」 Haruna : This time I'll pay for the dessert. 【孝平】「えっ、いいってそんなの」 Kouhei : Ah, you don't have to... 【陽菜】「いいのいいの。ちょっと待っててね」 Haruna : It's OK. It's OK. Just wait a minute. //won't really make a difference, but wait a minute sounds better// 俺の制止も聞かず、陽菜はレジに行ってしまった。 Ignoring my objection, Haruna goes to the cash register. 相変わらず気遣い屋だ。 She's being as considerate as ever. ……そう。 ...Yeah. 陽菜は昔からそうだった。 Haruna is always like that. 転校生だった昔の俺に、一番最初に声をかけてくれたのも彼女。 When I first transferred in, she was the first one who talked to me. そして転校した後も、ずっと俺のことを気に掛けてくれていた。 Even after I left, she still worried about me. もし、あの手紙のやり取りがなかったら。 If we didn't exchange letters... 俺は今頃どうしていただろう？ What would become of me now? これまで通り、浅い人間関係しか作れなかったに違いない。 I could have become a shallow antisocial person. お茶会するような友達には恵まれなかったかも。 I probably wouldn't have any friends to have a tea party with. 風景に溶け込むようにして、無難な日々を演じていただろう。 I would just blend into the background and live a quiet boring life. だけど、今の俺は違う。 But now I'm different. 進んでこの学校に関わろうとしている。 I'm getting along with new people at school. そんなスタンスになれたのは、陽菜のおかげかもしれないと思ってる。 She has my gratitude for that. でも── But... 陽菜には、俺と過去に過ごした一年間の記憶がない。 Haruna doesn't have the memories of spending that one year with me. 俺のことだけじゃなく。 And not just me... 友達と過ごしたことも。 The time she spent with her friends... 家族との会話も。 And the time with her family... 勉強した内容も。 And what she learned at school... 一年間分の、すべての記憶をなくしてしまったのだ。 She's lost an entire year's worth of memories. ６年前に陽菜を襲った、交通事故によって。 6 Years ago, Haruna was involved in a car accident. 逆行性健忘。 Which gave her a retrograde amnesia. 事故のショックで一定期間の記憶を失うことを、そう呼ぶらしい。 She lost memories of a certain period of time due to the shock. 幸いなことに大きな怪我はなかったが、いまだに記憶だけは戻らないままだ。 Even though she wasn't badly hurt, her memory still hasn't returned. ……。 ...... 陽菜の中には、俺が「元同級生」だったという事実だけがある。 Haruna is just aware that I'm her former classmate. 俺が珠津島に転校してきた直後のことは、おぼろげに覚えているらしい。 She seems to faintly remember that I transferred to Tamatsu island. でも、それだけだ。 But that's all. 陽菜はもう、俺と文通を始めた理由を忘れてしまった。 She has forgotten the reason she started writing to me. 俺にかけてくれたあの言葉も、忘れてしまったのだろう。 And what she wrote to me as well... 彼女が悪いわけじゃない。 It's not her fault. 誰が悪いわけでもない。 It's not anyone's fault. だが、俺はこう思わずにはいられなかった。 But I couldn't help thinking... ……なぜ失った期間が、俺と過ごした一年間でなければならなかったのか、と。 Why, out of all the possible years, did she have to lose the one year she spent with me? //dramatic effect// //agreed// 【陽菜】「はい、お待たせ」 Haruna : Here you go, sorry to keep you waiting. 【陽菜】「デザートは、新作の抹茶あんみつだよ」 Haruna : This is their new product, powdered green tea anmitsu. //Anmitsu is a Japanese dessert// 【孝平】「ありがとな」 Kouhei : Thank you. 【陽菜】「どういたしまして」 Haruna : Not at all. 陽菜は柔らかい笑顔を浮かべる。 Haruna kindly smiles. 今でこそ、陽菜は普通に笑顔を浮かべることができるようになったけど。 Only now has Haruna been able to smile normally. それに至るまでの苦労は、計り知れないものがあったはずだ。 She had been through many hardships. 【陽菜】「どしたの？　真剣に抹茶あんみつ見つめちゃって」 Haruna : What's wrong? You're staring at it so seriously. 【孝平】「いや、食べるのもったいないなと思って」 Kouhei : Ah, it just looks too good to eat. 【陽菜】「ふふ、ヘンなの」 Haruna : Haha, strange... そんな陽菜の笑顔を見るたびに、思う。 When I see Haruna's smile... 陽菜とまた会えて、よかった。 I think I'm glad that I could meet her again. 例え、陽菜が俺のことを覚えていなくても。 Even though she has lost her memories... 俺はもう一度陽菜に会えて、よかったと思う。 I'm still glad I have a chance to meet her.